¡Cállate o bésame!
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Nami necesita estudiar. Zoro esta aburrido y decide hacer algo al respecto.


**AN**: Aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió hace un rato. Una pequeña dosis de ZoNa para todos ustedes, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>El lápiz golpeó el escritorio, haciendo un sonoro ruido al contacto. Bastante molesto, en su opinión, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba concentrarse.<p>

El ruido se repitió. Una vez más, la hizo perder un poco la concentración, pero no apartó la mirada de la hoja que estaba leyendo, tenía que terminar esto de una vez.

La tercera vez que oyó el lápiz golpear a la mesa de madera, tomó dicho lápiz y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación. Oyó un suspiro por parte de él. Aunque no le importó mucho.

—Eres una bruja, Nami. —protestó el joven de cabellos verdes como un niño al que le acababan de sacar su juguete favorito.

—Si me ayudaras a terminar este maldito trabajo, podríamos irnos antes. —musitó ella con ira contenida.

—Todavía no puedo creer a esa mujer... emparejarme contigo de entre todas las personas...

—Oh, porque seguro que yo te hubiese elegido, Zoro. —comentó Nami con desdén— ¡Estoy haciendo yo todo el trabajo!

Regresó a su trabajo murmurando varios insultos contra la profesora. Robin Nico, profesora de historia, encontró bastante interesante su discusión en el medio de su clase, tanto que una vez finalizada su discusión no los regañó por interrumpir la clase, sino que anunció que serían pareja en el trabajo de investigación sobre civilizaciones antiguas.

Para desgracia de ambos.

—Pero lo haces perfecto. —replicó Zoro.

—Creo que debería cobrarte si hago todo yo. Ahora, toma un libro y comienza a leer.

Le alcanzó -más bien arrojó- un libro sobre la antigua Grecia y él, muy a su pesar, lo tomó en sus manos. Lo abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer.

Justo cuando Nami había vuelto a concentrarse, oyó un bostezo. Y luego su comentario.

—Este libro no tiene dibujos.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de la joven mujer.

—Estás leyendo un libro sobre el siglo dorado de la Grecia antigua, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre que va a haber dibu-

—Oh, aquí hay. —Nami sintió como la presión sobre la lapicera en su mano estaba a punto de hacer al objeto estallar. Zoro frunció el ceño.— Hm, son guerreros. No dice nada de batallas, que raro...

Nami suspiró. Había olvidado completamente la afición a las espadas y las batallas de su compañero. Lo único que le faltaba.

—¿Y por qué todos los tipos estan desnudos? No es hon...

Extendió su mano y sacó de las manos del muchacho de cabellos verdes aquel libro. Lo colocó sobre uno acerca de Roma y le dirigió una mirada fría que frenó el insulto que él tenía preparado. Sin embargo, no se contuvo por mucho.

—Estaba leyendo eso.

—Creí que no querías trabajar.

—Pero no me molesta leer eso. Se estaba poniendo interesante. Estoy aburrido.

—Si no haces silencio, lamentarás haber nacido. —susurró Nami con un tono de falsa dulzura.

Eso lo calló. Sonrió satisfecha, sus amigos la conocían por su violencia y a veces no exageraban.

Él dirigió una mirada vaga a donde su lápiz había sido arrojado mientras ella regresaba al libro que debía terminar lo más rápido posible. Si ese idiota volvía a hacer algo molesto, estallaría. No sabía como, pero reaccionaría, y él lo lamentaría tanto si se atrevía...

En el momento en que aquel lápiz volvió a hacer contacto contra el escritorio de madera, algo dentro de Nami explotó.

Probablemente su sentido común.

La joven se puso de pie de golpe, arrojando el libro que estaba apoyado en su regazo al suelo de pronto. Dio pasos muy seguros hacia un acorralado y asustado Zoro y allí se quedó por un momento, enfrentando su mirada con una furia asesina hasta que se decidió.

Redujo la cantidad de centímetros que separaban sus labios a cero.

No fue un beso romántico ni nada por el estilo. No duró más que unos pocos segundos, que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Sin embargo, cuando hizo contacto con los labios de Roronoa, algo dentro de él hizo un sonoro _click_que le hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Nami. Lo. Había. Besado.

_Besado_.

Al separarse y abrir sus ojos, comprobó que ella ya se había retirado. Estaba de nuevo sentaba en el escritorio, su mirada fija en el libro en su regazo, intentando comprender quien sabe que civilización antigua. Había cumplido su cometido. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

Balbuceó una débil excusa y se retiró al baño. Necesitaba agua fría para congelar sus emociones. Lástima que se perdió la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de ella mientras no estaba.


End file.
